My Ginger Mad Woman
by itsthetruth
Summary: My name is John Smith. I had a boring life, working in a office until one day a blue box flew out of the sky and a ginger woman came tumbling out of it, and she called herself The Doctor. Based on a au meme from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

My name is John Smith. I was just a normal bloke, living in London, 9 til 5 job in a office until one day a blue box fell out of the sky and a beautiful ginger woman walked out of it. She called herself The Doctor, she took my hand and we ran, and we haven't stopped since.

...

_"Somethings happening!" The ginger woman shouted. I was in a weird room, filled with some sort of control panel and lots of odd buttons and switches. She ran round the console, pulling a scanner round and looking at it._

_"I can see that!" I shouted over the noise as the panel started to spark and I grabbed onto it. Another spark flew out and hit me in the chest and I shot backwards through the air._

_"NO!" She screamed._

"Shit." I mumbled as I woke up with a start. I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over before walking into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. As I brushed my teeth I thought about my dream, that woman, that ginger woman. I wondered if she was real, or if she was part of my imagination. Maybe I'd meet her some day, I think I'd like that. I smiled to myself in the mirror before heading off to get dressed.

...

"John?" Matt, the bloke who sat at the desk opposite me snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I asked, looking at him, I didn't even realise I was staring into space, don't know how I could with all the loud noise in the office.

"You ok mate?"

"Fine, just knackered." I mumbled.

"Go on mate, have an early lunch, I'll cover for you."

I didn't even wait to say thanks, I picked up my backpack and got up, walking out of the office and along the busy street. I walked and walked for a few minutes before sitting down in the park on a bench. I sighed and shut my eyes and just listened to the busy life around me when I heard a whoosh above my head. I looked up into the sky and saw a blue box flying over my head, through the sky and smashing into the ground.

"Shit!" I hissed. I looked over at it in shock. as it stood perfectly up right, I could of swore it had landed on it's side, before I got up and walked towards it. I approached the doors before they swung open and a woman with flowing, fiery, ginger hair came flying out of it backwards and bashed straight into me. "Bloody hell, you alright love?" I asked as I held her from falling backwards as we stood staring at the blue box.

"Fine, just a bit of a rough landing, poor girl." The woman said casually before turning round and looking at me. "Look at you, shirt and trousers, a proper, human bloke." She chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"I'm The Doctor." She replied confidently.

"But, but, but, that blue box, came flying out of the sky! That should have killed you, what the bloody hell?"

"What's your name?" She asked, touching my arm lightly in comfort.

"John." I said with a gulp. "John Smith."

"Coffee John, John Smith?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"I, I, I, I think I'm gonna need it." I stammered.

...

"How do you fit in that box then?" I asked her as we sat with a coffee in each hand, across the road from where the box crashed, watching it out of the window.

"Oi, you calling me fat?" The Doctor laughed, whacking me in the arm. "It's a ship."

"Of course, I can see all the flags." I said sarcastically.

"A spaceship."

"A spaceship?"

"It's bigger on the inside. It travels in time and space, it's called The TARDIS."

"Bullshit." I said, standing up and grabbing my bag. "Listen lady, I've gotta go back to work-"

"Come on." She said, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me outside towards the blue box, which nobody had seemed to really notice. "I know what you're thinking." She said as we made our way towards it. "It's got a perception filter on it."

"A what?" I asked.

"A perception filter. Means it's not really noticed." She said as she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Whoah, I'm not going in there with you!" I said before she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in. I stared at awe at the room, filled with bright lights and colours, the same room from the dream I had, and The Doctor was the same woman.

"You think you've seen this before, haven't you?" The Doctor asked as she walked up to the panel in the middle, pulling a lever.

"And you, in my dreams." I murmered as I slowly walked up the stairs towards her.

"There was a slight split in time, things might have just rippled back, nothing to worry about."

"But why would I be here?" I asked in confusion.

"I've travelled with people, it gets lonely here. I've had several friends, Rose, Martha, Jack, Donna... and Amy. Amy was identical to me, the same person. I travelled through to a parallel universe where I was a normal human being called Amelia Pond, she was my bestfriend, and she travelled with me for a while, but she decided to go back home."

"Parallel as in like comics?" I asked. "Where everythings the same-"

"Only a little bit different, yes." The Doctor interupted. "So I've been on my own for a little while now. So how about it?"

"How about what?" I asked.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like." She giggled.

"Why me?"

"Because you're intrigued by all of this. You want to leave here, this life, and you want to know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because anyone else would have run away from me by now." The Doctor said as a green stick appeared out of the side of the console. "Ah, thanks dear, god knows where the other one went." She said as she took the green stick, flipping it in the air before sticking it in her pocket. "Sonic screwdriver." She explained.

"I'm starting to think you're just, like, a mad woman with a box.

"John Smith, there's something you better understand about me 'cause it's important. And one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a mad woman with a box."

"Ok." I whispered. "Can I be back for 5 minutes? I'm on my lunch break."

"It's a time machine, stupid." She said, walking round the console and flicking switches. "All of time and space. Everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" She grinned at me and pulled one last lever, and The TARDIS started to shake.

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Just to let you all know, this will be a much shorter story than my others. I only have about 5-6 chapters planned before my ending which I've already figured out, but I may write some adventures from this story afterwards. Enjoy!**

"SO!" The Doctor said loudly, spinning round the console with a long red scarf around her neck, denim skirt and a white t shirt with a brown coat on. "Where first?"

"Don't mind." I said nervously.

"OH I KNOW!" She squealed, making me jump before running round the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons madly. "The Godiva system, full of some of the most beautiful constelations in the universe, it's amazing, honestly." She said, grinning at me as we landed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of The TARDIS out onto a grassy hill. For miles and miles all you could see was fields, and a beautiful black sky with twinkling stars spread across. She sat down on the hill, patting next to her for me to sit down. I caught my breath for a second and walked forward, sitting down next to her. "I was going to come here before." She sighed. "With..."

"With Amy?" I asked.

"Mm."

"In my dream..."

"What happened, in the dream?" She suddenly asked.

"Something was happening to The TARDIS." I began slowly. "There was flashes and sparks everywhere, like we were crashing. One of the sparks hit me in the chest, and I flew across the room, towards the doors. You screamed out."

"Amy." The Doctor whispered.

"What happened to her?"

"Well." The Doctor began, clearing her throat. "When I first met her, she had this crack in her wall, a crack in time, I managed to close it but they were everywhere, in different points in time and space. One day, we were flying in the vortex, and we found one, but we couldn't get away quick enough. The TARDIS flew straight through it, by complete accident. We were crashing and the doors flew open, one of the sparks hit Amy and she flew out of the doors... into the crack."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Timelines are complicated thing, but time must have rippled back and you dreamed it from her point of view."

"Is there no way of finding her again?"

"It was most likely she got killed, from the crack." The Doctor mumbled. "And anyway, the crack would have closed and she would have ended back in her parallel world, there's no way to get back to her."

"I really am, sorry."

"Hey, after 900 years of time and space, you get used to it."

"900?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, 908 to be specific."

"You're 908?"

"Yes I am." She chuckled.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Still, life goes on." The Doctor said, coughing awkwardly and looking up at the stars.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me with you."

"Got to keep a eye on you." She whispered.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry it's only a short one :)**


End file.
